


Expecting

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [10]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: FamilyFor the prompt: TravelAlex and Thomas make a surprise visit to Iowa to tell her mother some news.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Expecting

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Alex teased, as she and Thomas sat in her mother’s living room at her house in Iowa. 

Thomas rested his hand on her stomach. “Absolutely.” 

“Okay,” Alex smiled. “But be prepared, I foresee hugs and kisses in both of our near futures.”

“I will endeavor to endure it for our family,” Thomas breathed. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you ready?” 

Alex glided her fingers over her just-barely-showing stomach under her loose-fitting dress. “Yes, we have to tell someone… and my mom seems like a good place to start!”

“Here we are,” Mrs. Spencer expressed as she placed a tray of iced tea and snacks. “Now to what do I owe this wonderful surprise visit?”

Thomas took Alex’s hand as she started to speak, “We have some… news.”

“Is everything okay, sweetie?” Mrs. Spencer questioned quickly. 

“Oh, yes!” Alex beamed. She squeezed Thomas’s hand. “Thomas and I are expecting… I’m pregnant!”

Mrs. Spencer clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes beginning to well up. “My love. My beautiful girl! I am so happy for you.” She moved toward her daughter hugging and kissing her. 

“And you, Thomas,” Mrs. Spencer turned her attention to him, taking both his hands in hers. “I can see that you’re both very happy. Thank you for keeping your promise to take good care of my daughter.”

“It’s my privilege,” Thomas acknowledged turning his gaze to Alex. “And I promise to show the same care and devotion to your grandchild as well.”

Mrs. Spencer pulled him in hugging him tightly. “I know you will.”

“Mom!” Alex complained. “He can’t breath!” 

“He’s fine,” Mrs. Spencer responded as she moved away. “Aren’t you, Thomas?”

“My turn,” Alex smirked wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen my Alex, this happy. You are such an important member of this family, Thomas,” Mrs. Spencer admitted.

Alex pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Thomas kissed the top of Alex’s head.


End file.
